A Bishie Story
by Inubi Gingitsune
Summary: rated T mainly for the later chapters. Based in Songwind's Bishie world. It's the revival of my old story, though this time it's more planned out. please R


The revival of my old story...A BISHIE STORY!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NONE of the characters that appear in this or any other chapter of this fan fiction except for the lead character and a boy named Katake. I also do not claim credit for even the basic idea of this fic as it was inspired by the fan fiction "Bishonen and Bishoujo" which was written by Songwind. As such many things in this story are better explained(or just plain explained period) in said fanfic.

now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the story...Also thank you Niji-san for your comments. As you can see I have taken you up on the advice.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights flick on in a darkened room as a boy walks in wearing a black pair of pants, a red shirt and a black over shirt. He yawns a bit bored and plops down in front of his computer deciding to check his mail. Finding nothing interesting decides to just search the net for some pics of some of his favorite animes "this bites, I'm a fifteen year old boy I should be out with friends right now or something..." he smiled a bit "...but for that I'd guess you'd need friends wouldn't you Aku?" hoping it'd help fend of the boredom, he got up to get a manga from the self. The shelf however, was very old and badly built and as soon as he gave the book a tug it fell. All the books, and everything else on the shelf were scattered all around the room as it fell. Muttering a few choice words he got to work on picking it all up when he heard a ding from his computer. He looked up in time to the messenger's alert window sliding away. Not having seen the sender he had no choice but to check his inbox to see what it was. When he opened it all that was there was one lone e-mail with no name or address anywhere on it, inside just a link. Curiously he clicked away and found himself on a website that showed a blond teenage boy holding what looked like a poke ball out towards the screen, except the ball was black on top instead of red, the boy had a kind of grin on his face half like he knew something you didn't and half like he'd just trapped a pidgin that layed golden eggs in that ball. Below the boy in fairly large lettering was the word "Bishoujo" "hmm...what's this...? Bishoujo, pretty girl. Basically any anime girl considered pretty,cute, hot, etc by a collective group of fanboys." curiosity getting the better of him he read on. "This is where you can combine Pokemon and Bishoujo. Catch a bish of your very own with bish-balls shown above." he smiled a bit reading through the passage, assuming it was some kind of ad for a game soon he came to a button that read "make me a trainer" and assuming it was how you registered for this game clicked away without a second thought. As soon as he did his computer screen turned black as if it had been shut down and a small swirling multicolor light appeared in the center. slowly spinning as it grew filling the screen then suddenly it started swirling rapidly. He sheilded his eyes with his hand from the bright swirling colors, and when he did noticed his vision was blurring. In seconds he could barely tell his own hand from the lights on the screen anymore. He suddenly felt as if he was getting pulled from his seat and then blacked out.

He awoke to the sound of two boys talking near by, none of what they said made sense to him though. "Well at least their aim is getting better, this one landed pretty close to the city." said one to his right. "Gotta give them points for that...oh look he's awake." said one on his left. He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust, the blinked surprised finding himself sitting outside in the woods. "Where am I..?" he managed to choke out after a few seconds. When he did a boy with light brown hair and green eyes kneeled down in front of him. "Eh, you're right Duo!" He grabbed his hand and shook it happily."Yo! My Name's Katake! And that's Duo!" As he said this he pointed up to a boy with darker brown hair in a long braid with purple eyes who nodded and replied. "yo!" Almost immediately afterwards Katake pulled Aku up to his feet and with the same smile he's had plastered on his face the whole time asked "and you are...?". Aku still a bit confused was quiet for a bit before responding to him. "I'm Aku...and...you said Duo...as in-" before he could finish that sentence though Katake cut in. "Deathscythe pilot Duo Maxwell? Yup that's right!" Aku looked at him somewhat skeptically. "But Duo's an-" once again Katake cut in. "Anime character? Neh, since you got that e-mail that means you like anime right? Then you'll love this! In this world characters from Anime are as real as you and me! And here we can capture them, just like pokemon can be in the Pokemon anime!"with the he pulled him along, the Duo following close behind till they got to a sign that read "Epoh". He let go and took a few steps ahead or him and turned to face him. Standing infront of the entrance to a town. Behind him Aku could see more people with anime characters. He stretched his arms out above him still smiling happily. "...and allow me to guide you to the beginning of your life here in the Bishie World!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for chapter one! I kind of like it, but please tell me what you all think. Remember to read and review...it makes us feel wanted!


End file.
